Criticas dos eruditos à Tradução Novo Mundo
Os eruditos bíblicos e teólogos, tanto cristãos como não cristãos, afirmam que a tradução é uma paráfrase, não uma tradução literal dos idiomas originais. Eles têm atacado fortemente a exegese da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM) sempre que a Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) procura impor determinada posição teológica. Afirmam que a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia mudou o texto bíblico para ajustar à sua própria teologia em muitas passagens. Na sua maioria, as críticas incidem no texto das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (NT). Incidem nos textos expressam ou deixam implícito a divindade de Cristo, na opinião dos trinitários. Neste assunto, deve-se relembrar que as Testemunhas de Jeová crêem que Jesus Cristo não é o Deus Todo-poderoso, mas o Filho Unigénito de Deus. Contudo, concordam que ele é um ser divino ou um deus. Com respeito a sua tradução, a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia afirmou: "Evitou-se tomar liberdades com os textos ... ou substituí-los por algum paralelo moderno quando a tradução literal tem sentido claro. Manteve-se a uniformidade de tradução por atribuir um só sentido a cada palavra principal e por reter este sentido tanto quanto o contexto o permitiu." Todavia acrescenta: "Tem havido desvios ocasionais do texto literal, com o fim de transmitir as expressões idiomáticas hebraicas e gregas ...". (Prefácio da Tradução do NM das Escrituras Sagradas, 1984, pág. 6-7; Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, Estudo 7, 1963, revisado em 1990; Raciocínios à Base das Escrituras, 1985, pág. 396) O que dizem os críticos Anthony Hoekema (1913-1988), autor de um dos mais respeitados trabalhos de referência acerca das Testemunhas de Jeová, escreveu: "A Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia não é de modo nenhum uma tradução objetiva do texto sagrado para inglês moderno, mas é em vez disso uma tradução tendenciosa na qual muitos dos ensinos peculiares da Sociedade Torre de Vigia são introduzidos sorrateiramente no texto da própria Bíblia." (The Four Major Cults, Paternoster, Exeter, 1963, pág. 208-9) Robert M. McCoy escreveu: "A tradução do Novo Testamento é evidência da presença no movimento de peritos qualificados para lidar de forma inteligente com os muitos problemas da tradução bíblica. Esta tradução, conforme J. Carter Swain observa, tem as suas peculiaridades e as suas excelências. Em conclusão, parece que é atual uma reconsideração do desafio deste movimento às igrejas históricas." A respeito da alegação dos tradutores procurarem evitar preconceitos doutrinais evidentes noutras traduções, McCoy escreve: "Não são poucas as passagens da Tradução do Novo Mundo que têm de ser consideradas traduções teológicas. Este fato é especialmente evidente naquelas passagens que expressam ou deixam implícita a divindade de Cristo." (Robert McCoy, "Jehovah's Witnesses And Their New Testament," Andover Newton Quarterly de janeiro de 1963, pág. 31, 24; A referência ao Dr. J. Carter Swain foi tirada da pág. 40 do seu livro, Right And Wrong Ways To Use The Bible, Westminster Press, Philadelphia, 1963. McCoy foi um ministro presbiteriano e professor-emérito do Seminário Teológico de Pittsburgo.) MacLean Gilmour escreveu: "Em 1950, as Testemunhas de Jeová publicaram a sua Tradução do Novo Mundo do Novo Testamento, e a preparação do Tradução do Novo Mundo do Antigo Testamento está agora bem avançada. A tradução do Novo Testamento foi feita por um comissão cujos membros nunca foram conhecidos - uma comissão que possui uma competência em grego que é pouco usual e que se baseou no texto grego de Westcott e Hort para fazer a sua tradução. É claro que muitas considerações doutrinais influenciaram em muitos sítios a tradução, mas o trabalho não é uma fraude de excêntricos ou pseudo-histórica." (S. M. Gilmour, "The Use And Abuse Of The Book Of Revelation," Andover Newton Quarterly, setembro de 1966, pág. 26) Edmund Charles Gruss (c. 1933), professor-emérito do The Master's College de Santa Clarita, Califórnia, concluiu que o texto da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs, "embora à primeira vista pareça um trabalho de peritos, em muitos aspetos é exatamente o contrário. A intenção é trazer os erros das Testemunhas para a Palavra de Deus. Esta tradução não tem nenhuma autoridade, exceto para os que a fizeram e para os seus fiéis seguidores, e deve ser rejeitada como uma perversão da Palavra de Deus." (Edmund Gruss, Apostles of Denial - An Examination and Exposé of the History, Doctrines, and Claims of the Jehovah’s Witnesses, Presbyterian and Reformed Publishing, Phillipsburg, 1970, pág. 211) Avaliações positivas da Tradução Em 1989, Benjamin Z. Kedar (n. 1938), atual professor-emérito da Universidade Hebraica de Jerusalém, comentou sobre as Escrituras Hebraicas (AT) da Tradução do Novo Mundo, em inglês: "Em minha pesquisa linguística relacionada com a Bíblia hebraica e suas traduções, não raro eu consulto a edição em inglês do que é conhecido como Tradução do Novo Mundo. Ao fazer assim, confirmo repetidamente meu conceito de que essa obra reflete um esforço honesto de obter uma compreensão do texto tão precisa quanto é possível. Dando evidência de amplo domínio da língua original, verte inteligivelmente as palavras originais para um segundo idioma sem se desviar desnecessariamente da estrutura específica do hebraico. ... Toda declaração linguística permite certa latitude de interpretação ou de tradução. Assim, a solução linguística em qualquer dado caso pode ser discutida. Mas, eu nunca descobri na Tradução do Novo Mundo intento preconceituoso de dar ao texto uma interpretação que este não contenha." (A Sentinela de 15/10/89, pág. 31; Toda Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, 1990, pág. 326; A Sentinela de 1/3/1991; Testemunhas de Jeová - Proclamadores do Reino de Deus, 1993, p. 611) Ao comparar diversas traduções bíblicas em inglês, o Prof. Jason David BeDuhn criticou algumas opções de tradução nas Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (NT). Mesmo assim disse que ela "é uma das traduções em inglês mais exatas do Novo Testamento que estão disponíveis e é a mais exata das traduções inglês que foram comparadas". As outras versões que comparadas foram: Amplified New Testament (AMP), The Living Bible (TLB), New American Bible with revised New Testament (NAB), New American Standard Bible (NASB), New International Version (NIV), New Revised Standard Version (NRSV), Today’s English Version (TEV) e King James Version (KJV). Sempre que a STV cita o Prof. BeDuhn, realça os comentários favoráveis e omite quais formam as críticas. (A Sentinela de 1/12/2004, pág. 30-1; Verdade e Tradução: Exatidão e Tendenciosidade nas Traduções em Inglês do Novo Testamento, Jason BeDuhn, University Press of America, 2003, veja pág. 114-6, 162-3) O Prof. BeDuhn, doutorado em estudos comparativos de religiões pela Universidade de Indiana, é professor-associado e diretor do Departamento de Humanidades, Arte e Religião da Universidade do Norte do Arizona, EUA. Carlos M. Silva, biblista e pesquisador do website Mentes Bereanas, escreveu em 2003: "A STV é muito conhecida, em alguns círculos académicos e apologéticos, por esconder fatos importantes de seus adeptos. Isso faz com que ela seja bastante criticada. Por outro lado, ... a STV produziu uma Bíblia que é injustamente censurada. Embora ela contenha realmente alguns erros, como toda tradução, os versículos geralmente alvo de críticas possuem um esteio que não pode ser desprezado. Além disso, não terem os autores da Tradução do Novo Mundo formação académica não é um obstáculo intransponível. ... o aprendizado autodidata pode proporcionar realmente a capacidade de se traduzir a Bíblia. Depende apenas da motivação, potencial inteletual e dedicação, além dos recursos financeiros disponíveis, o que não falta à STV. Sem esquecer de mencionar que há várias décadas, ela tem uma tradição inegável em traduzir publicações em centenas de idiomas, inclusive em hebraico e grego modernos. Alguns de seus membros de alto escalão também têm o costume de estudar obras teológicas e eruditas. Por tudo isso é natural que a TNM possua caraterísticas de uma boa tradução, mesmo que ela não seja a melhor tradução disponível. Mas com certeza não é a pior. ... A TNM possui algumas passagens bem interessantes que fazem dela uma versão mais precisa [ e moderna ] do que muitas outras disponíveis ao público." Saiba Mais * Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM) * Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) * Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia * Prefácio da Tradução do NM das Escrituras Sagradas * Bíblia * Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová * Estudo Bíblico domiciliar * Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas (TIR) * Análise de Textos controversos na TNM * Brooke Foss Westcott (1825-1901) * Fenton John Anthony Hort (1828–1892) * Rudolf Kittel (1853-1929) Ligações Externas * [http://watchtower.org/languages/portuguese/biblia/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], em português * [http://watchtower.org/bible/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], em inglês * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/comentrios-de-william-cetnar-sobre.html Comentários sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo], por William Cetnar * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/traduo-do-novo-mundo-e-os-seus-crticos.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e seus Críticos], por Ian Croft * [http://www.mentesbereanas.org/tradnovomundo.htm É a Tradução do Novo Mundo uma Bíblia Sem Valor?], por Carlos M. Silva, 2003 * Texto Westcott & Hort - Centros de Recursos * [http://www.freeminds.org/doctrine/publications/the-new-world-translation-and-its-critics.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e seus Críticos] * Em Defesa da Tradução do Novo Mundo - Blogue * Tradução do Novo Mundo Defendida - Blogue * http://www.ses.edu/Portals/0/documents/TRUTH%20IN%20TRANSLATIONA%2001.pdf * Curriculum Vitae do Prof. Jason David Beduhn Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Tradução da Bíblia